


Way Below The Weather

by PanHan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanHan/pseuds/PanHan
Summary: Convention weekend. Fans paying thousands of dollars to see... Jensen's illness in full view.





	1. 100 mph

Saturday. 

En route à Vegas.

Both Jared and Jensen had boarded the early morning plane, and had just sat comfortably in their seats; Jensen at the window seat, Jared at the isle seat.

Jensen cleared his throat, "You slept well last night, bud?"

Jared furrowed, "Yeah, man, like a little child... y'alright?"

Jensen nodded slowly and looked out the window, "Missing the kids."

"Gotcha. Feels like forever, they're gon' be as tall as me by the time I see them again," Jared stated, resisting the urge to sigh.

Jensen chuckled lightly, and proceeded to rub at his temple.

"Seriously, man, you sure you're alright there?" Jared questioned Jensen.

What is this, an interrogation?

Jensen looked back at Jared and squinted slightly, "Head's hurtin' like a bitch."

Jared instinctively placed the back of his hand on Jensen's head. God, he was like an overly obsessed mother when it came to health.

Jensen flinched away from his touch, "Dude get off! I'm fine! Happens sometimes, you know, being - what - 12000ft in the air, can take it out of ya."

Jared shrugged, "Just making sure. Get some rest, it'll fade."

Jared popped his headphones into his ears and clicked on some Pearl Jam to listen to, as he embraced the feeling of being on the way to a convention.

Jensen turned to the window, propped one arm up to support his head as his eyes dropped and he was fading away...

....

Jensen was hurled 100 miles an hour from his sleep by a bout of coughing, causing Jared to awaken with a start (he had no idea he had drifted off).

Jared patted Jensen's back as he coughed roughly into his right fist. It wasn't dry sounding, it just wouldn't stop.

His cheeks flushed, gasping for air inbetween each hack.

"Jensen, what's wrong with you?" Jared asked sympathetically, patting Jensen's back continuously.

"I ... can't ... fucking ... breathe," he gasped, hacking some more.

"Fucking hell you've turned red," Jared turned his head to look up and down the aisle... Aha! A blonde crew member was hurrying over. Jared ignored the glaring faces of people around them, "He needs water, please!!"

Another crew member rushed over as the blonde woman took off to the front for water.

"Does he need oxygen, sir?" She furrowed her brows, feeling pity towards Jensen.

Jensen shook his head, coughing weakly. Slow, but weak, draining him.

"Here!" The other crew member hurried over and handed the undone bottle of water to Jensen, who sipped it slowly.

Jared was rubbing Jensen's back, "You a'ight bud?"

Jensen cleared his throat twice as he put the bottle down, "Better," he gestured sympathetically to the crew members, "I'm so sorry."

Jared felt Jensen's red cheeks; not burning up, but slowly returning to his skin tone.

"We're right here if you need us again, Mr. Ackles," the blonde crew member informed him, and they both disappeared.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jared questioned.

"I don't know, man, I was pulled from my sleep and next thing I know I'm about to pass out, fuckin' weird..."

Jared sighed, "You getting sick?"

Jensen chuckled a little, and coughed once, "I think we'd know if I was, Jared. I'm perfectly healthy," he closed his eyes and laid back, "What time is it?"

"11:16."

"Wow, we be landin' soon," Jensen yawned.

Jared just nodded, becoming indifferent to the world around him as he was sucked into his thoughts. Truth be told, he was worried about Jensen. He'd usually shrug it off, could just be his allergies. But the thing is, he never coughed to the point of almost passing out, even when surrounded by flowers and cut grass and unimaginable levels of pollen, he thinks... He shakes his head. Jensen's fine, and asleep. That must've completely drained him, as he was snoring quietly already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just recently got the idea of trying out writing a sickfic. It's a completely new thing to me, and I have just started college too, so I'm going to do my best to find the time to write, as I have various ideas for this fic.   
> Feedback would be appreciated!


	2. Dark Spots

-Thump-

Jensen awoke with a start, "What the fuck was that?" He tried to say, however it came out as a croak, so he cleared his throat and tried again.

Jared looked at Jensen sympathetically, "Plane landed, pretty harshly. Why, did it wake you from your snoring session?"

Jensen sarcastically opened his mouth wide and said "I wasn't snoring!" Whilst playfully punching Jared's arm.

"Okay, Hun, whatever you say..."

Jensen shot him ~the glare~ and said, "Don't call me Hun."

Jared snorted, "Alright, sweetcheeks."

"I'm telling Gen about this," he laughed and coughed a little, turning away from Jared.

Jared was about to question his health, but his words were swept away by the pilot speaking overhead.

"Thanks for flying with us, enjoy your time in Vegas. Have a great day."

The cabin took that as the signal to get up and grab all their luggage.

Jared got up first, and flung his hold-all over his shoulder, being careful to not knock anyone out. He stepped over to let Jensen out.

 

Dark... spots... 

Are they stars?

What's happening...

I- I can't focus...

 

"Whoa, Jensen, you're swaying, sit down!" Jared gently held Jensen and lowered him.

"Hmmph... huh..."

Jared shook Jensen a little, "Man, stay awake!" He refused to let any sign of panic come through in his voice yet.

"Ja- Jare?" Jensen blinked multiple times, focusing himself on the blurry world around him.

Jared felt Jensen's head, still normal, he thought, "What the fuck happened?"

Jensen coughed quietly, "I- uh- I went all dizzy man and blacked out. Think I'm dehydrated..."

Jared's eyes lit up. That was it! He had barely touched the bottle, as he was asleep the whole time! Luckily, no one took it away, so he unscrewed the cap and handed it to him.

Jensen gulped it down, and cleared his throat, "Whew! That's more like it!"

Jared nodded, "Need help gettin' up?"

Jensen, of course, being as stubborn fuck, shook his head and stood. A little wobbly, but at least the world wasn't all jumbled up and blurry in his line of view.

"Here, man." Jared stated, passing Jensen's leather bag down to him.

Jensen nodded in appreciation, and at that moment, he realised there were people standing, queuing... if you could call it that. They were impatient, tapping their feet, glaring.

Jensen held his hands up in apology and quickly made his way to the exit.

You know that feeling when you get off the plane coming from a cold area to practically a desert, and the heat whacks you in the face? Gotta embrace it every time.

....

Passport control. This was always fun.

Jensen went first.

"Hi there, Mr. Ackles. Routine checks."

The man in uniform looked Jensen up and down, then paused for a moment, thinking. Jensen got this often, people who recognise him but ... don't RECOGNISE him.

"Looking' good, sir," the officer said, and Jensen smiled shyly, and looked away to cough once. The passport was handed back to him, and Jared was next in the line, so Jensen just waited behind the scanner.

The officer looked Jared up and down a couple times, taking the huge guy in for himself.

As he looked at the passport he mumbled, "Padalecki.... why do I know that name..."

Jared just smirked and didn't answer.

"Right, son, I'm sending you over to get this rechecked."

Both Jared and Jensen sighed, and as Jared went to queue, Jensen called after him, "Told ya that your picture should've been retaken! You look about 12!"

Jensen laughed and walked slowly off, holding onto the handrail. He knew he should wait, don't want that big guy losing himself somewhere, so he found a place and sat down.

12:14. Jared shouldn't be too long...

Jensen unlocked his phone and begun texting Misha.

"Hey man, available 4 lunch?"

"Uh... Jen, I'm at a convention right now incase you forgot."

The reply was instant, as Misha had a 10 min break before autos started.

"Duh. Mean in ur lunch hr."

"That's 1:30-2:30. Where you want to go?"

"Idk, what's gd?"

"Craving a burger right now. There's a 5 guys in the area."

"Fuck yh."

"Cool. See you in about an hour, bud."

Jensen put his head in his hands, having forgotten about the pounding in his head before.

Hh- hh- HHTSHUU

That shocked Jensen, it came on so sudden. He looked around, wondering who had the flowers, as he rubbed at his nose.

Ah. There it is.

He saw someone walking over nervously.

Jensen smiled, "Hey-" He was interrupted by the croakiness of his voice, and so cleared his throat twice, "Hey there! What's your name?"

She looked down shyly, "Ruby... Can I- can I have a hug?"

He smiled brightly, and as he pulled her in tightly he noticed someone- probably her Dad- snap a picture.

As they pulled away, he asked "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course!!" She burst out.

"Thank you Ruby, lovely to meet you! See you tomorrow!"

She ran off excitedly back to her Dad, and Jensen sat back down, and checked his phone.

12:21. Oh, and a message. Rob.

"Hey, you still up for tonight?"

"Obviously! Fuckin' excited to b singin a new song... End of All Time-Stars of Track And Field. Stunning."

"Thrilled when I heard that's what you wanted to sing. It's a goddamn masterpiece. Rehearsal is at 8:45. Be there."

"Got it."

Jensen looked up and... hh- hh- hhh...

Damnit. Lost the sneeze. Thought nothing of it. What he was thinking about was sending a tweet.

He pondered for a minute before typing, "New song 2nite. Be there. Or see it on UTube. Time will end. Vegas, baby, I'm comin.

He chuckled as he pressed send and saw the replies flooding in.

"don't do this to me"

"father! you're alive!"

"I just fell off my chair ... thanks"

"Adopt me"

He was used to the "Dad" and "Adopt me" tweets, as they were constant.

He chuckled some more... then coughed... and coughed... and coughed... water... that's what he needed... cough... where did it go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've actually read this far, thank you and i hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Flash

Suddenly, a hand... with water.

Jensen jumped, but took it weakly, and sipped it.

He squinted, noticing the long mane of dark brown hair, and cleared his throat, looking up to meet Jared, wide-eyed, staring at him, "Thanks. Someone had some flowers," he wiped at his nose a little.

Jared sighed inwardly, but nodded anyway, "No fuckin' clue why the guy made me re-queue, just wanted to get out of there."

Jensen looked at his watch, 12:32, "We should probably get moving now," Jensen stood up swiftly and collected his belongings.

Jared put a hand on Jensen's shoulder, "Whoa, dude, what's the rush?"

Jensen smiled, realising he hadn't had a chance to tell Jared yet, "Lunch date with Mish."

Jared scoffed at the awkward use of 'date' and asked sarcastically, "The three of us? A date? Damn, Jensen, I knew Misha was into polyamory, seems like a new thing for you."

Jensen took a quick wipe at his nose before pushing Jared harshly, "Leave me alone, man."

As Jensen peered around the room, looking for the exit sign, Jared questioned, "What time does he get his lunch at anyway?"

After a moment Jensen cleared his throat, looking back at Jared, and said "Half 1 to half 2, we decided to go-"

He was cut off immediately by someone tapping his shoulder, and he turned around and looked down... but his eyes trailed up to meet another man's, who then said, "Out of all the people I was expecting to see in an airport... gee. Mind if I get a pic?"

Jared bounced over and patted the guy on the back, "Hey, let me, I got arms like octopus legs."

Jensen was taken aback by this comment, and bent over, laughing.

The fan giggled a little, and gave his phone to Jared, as Jensen returned to his feet, but coughed a little. They both ignored this, however.

"Ready?" Jared asked, and snapped the picture before anyone could reply.

The man smiled on repossession of his phone, and thanked them both, before wandering off.

Jared turned back to Jensen, "You were saying?"

"What.... oh! Yeah, we decided to go to Five Guys. That cool?" Jensen asked.

Jared bit his lip, trying to restrain a joke, but sniggered a little.

Jensen groaned, "Whaaaaat?!"

"First you tell me it's a three-way date, now you're telling me there's gonna be five more guys with us? Jensen, you're getting fucking horny, I think you gotta go back to Austin to see Dee," Jared tried to make his comment sound serious, but he couldn't help letting out a laugh.

Jensen grunted, "Dude, work on your humour. Seriously, is that okay for lunch?"

Jared sighed, out of all the lame jokes Misha tells that Jensen gets in hysterics about, and this couldn't even get a smile out of him, damn. "Yeah, s'cool."

Jensen walked in front of Jared, who was trailing behind, uncertain of whether Jensen actually knew where he was going...

Exit sign... exit sign... surely it's the other way...

He stopped in his tracks, but Jensen continued striding straight ahead. He pouted a little, looking around the room, apologising to a grumpy old guy for stopping in the middle of the floor, so he moved to the side, and noticed the sign, eventually.

Jensen hadn't noticed, but turned around to a loud masculine voice shouting his name. He had zoned out indefinitely, but the voice brought him back to his senses.

Jensen squinted at Jared, who asked, "Where the fuck you off to, it's this way?"

Jensen sighed and rubbed at his temple, "Sorry, man, lost in thought." He adjusted his hold-all which he was carrying, and strolled towards Jared who was shaking his head mischievously.

....

Aha. The usual small crowd you'd find at airports if you were famous.

They waited by the exit of the airport, impatiently. Some were wearing Supernatural themed outfits, others not. Jared whispered to Jensen, pointing out this girl in a Castiel dress, "She's wearing your boyfriend's outfit on a dress, I think you need one."

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared and responded, "Quit calling Mish my boyfriend, geez. Hey, remember when Osric wore that to a con a couple years back. Wonder if he still has it, I should try it on sometime..."

Jared giggled at this comment and waved towards the crowd behind the flashes from cameras. No idea why they had flash on in pretty much broad daylight, but hey, at least they weren't wearing sunglasses indoors - although Jensen's head began to hurt from the constant blinding flashes, and he thought he should probably invest in some more sunglasses as his newly born son had grabbed them... and, of course, broken them.

They both walked closer to the crowd, who had eventually settled down with the photos. Jared counted... 15... no, 16 people. Some looked like professional photographers, and others were probably just fans going to the convention, because, after all, the convention centre was just around the corner, and Misha had probably spilled the beans on their flight times to his meet and greet session, like he did once before.

Jensen cleared his throat and begun with a formal introduction, "Hello, I am Jensen-" but he broke off giggling about it. He couldn't be serious for the sake of his life.

Jared smirked, then said, "As he was saying, he's Jensen and I am Jared, as you may be able to tell by his shortness who is who."

The crowd laughed, and Jared looked at Jensen who rubbed at his nose quickly, but hesitantly.

Jared waved and stuck his tongue out to one of the cameras which was filming their 'appearance' at Las Vegas airport.

Jensen cleared his throat quietly, then said "You guys want us to sign anything?" 

The question was replied to with a couple books and photos stuck out in front of them.

Jared fiddled around in his bag, then turned to Jensen, "You got any pens?"

Jensen nodded, and knelt down on the floor, looking through his bag... he always carried pens with him, being more organised than Jared. He located one in a pocket, and handed it to Jared, and coughed quietly, before taking a drink of water and standing up again, ready to sign.

As his pen glided across the third photo he was signing, he felt sweat beads forming on his forehead, which he gently wiped at, and fanned himself with his shirt briefly, Jared giving him a concerned look, and so he just said, "Much hotter here than in BC..."

"You coming to the concert tonight, Jensen?" One of the younger fans- he guessed about 14- asked him as he signed in her autograph book.

"Yeah I-" He coughed once, "I got a new song under my belt for y'all."

He said it loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, which was followed by an outburst of muttering, and a few saying he's going to nail it, they're excited etc...

Once the mutterings had settled down, he cleared his throat nervously and got back to signing.

Jared had finished, and patted Jensen on the back, before signalling to Jensen that he was gonna call a taxi.

Jensen briefly stepped away and closed his eyes, trying to a repress an oncoming sneeze.

He heard someone asking if he was okay, and he nodded, nostrils flaring, but he exhaled heavily as it faded, or so he thought.

He immediately got back to signing, not wanting to draw any more attention to what just happened, and not wanting the anxiety of facing what he thought was going on in his body.

I'm fine, I'm fine... 

However, the 'not wanting to draw any more attention' plan failed and multiple people asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, of course, sorry guys, I'm feeling fine, just-"

Fuck.

He turned away.

He cupped his hands around his face and...

hh.. HTSHUU

He sniffed, and turned back to the crowd, apologising.

"Sorry y'all, allergies."

Even Jensen himself was doubting that. He was fine, surely?

Jared came bounding back over and tapped Jensen on the shoulder as he was telling the crowd that he hopes to see them tomorrow.

"Cab's here in a few, we better head off!"

They both thanked the crowd for being there, and waved as they headed off outside.

"Jesus, fuck, it's bright," Jensen said, squinting at Jared.

"Well, we're in a desert right now, what do you expect," Jared winked at the constipated-looking Jensen. No, he wasn't constipated, he just had the Castiel squint on his face.

Jensen rubbed his head, then shuffled in his bag again, "Think I brought sunglasses... um... AHA!"

As Jared was looking down the road for any sign of the taxi, Jensen briefly scratched at his tickly nose, and followed Jared, who had swiftly made his way halfway down the street.

A taxi approached, and stopped, the driver calling out for 'Smith.'

"Come on, that's us!" Jared exclaimed.

"Smith... you couldn't have thought of anything more unoriginal?"

Jared just glared at Jensen as he opened the taxi door and jumped inside, placing his bag on his lap, and Jensen did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastinating college work effectively, I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Those 30 minutes were literally the longest 30 minutes of Jensen's life - or anyone's life, for that matter.

He refused to admit defeat, and he refused to draw any attention to himself, so he sat quietly in his seat, looking out the window, then down to his phone, then out the window, and down to his phone again. He couldn't cough, because he probably wouldn't stop, and it just kept building in his chest. He barely spoke to Jared, who assumed Jensen was just exhausted from the long hours and didn't want to talk. 

Luckily, his nose didn't want to make any sudden loud appearances, unlike in front of the crowd earlier when it was desperate for attention. Just the occasional quiet sniffle in the taxi, nothing else.

Every once in a while, his breath hitched, but unnoticed by Jared, thankfully. Each time, Jensen just struggled his way through and cleared his throat quietly, swallowing the ever growing mucus in his body.

Sooner or later, he knew he had to make peace with his body ripping him apart. Again. 

What month was it...

He checked his phone. July.

He'd already been sick this year, just a few months back, at Nashcon in February. He'd still managed the Saturday concert, though, and made it through the next day without any issues... except his voice disappearing once in a while, but he had felt great. Surely it'd be the same again this time.

He groaned internally, just wanting a warm, cozy bed. Rather than this shitty ass traffic.

....

"You made it without crashing!!" Misha greeted them as they stepped out of the taxi and back into the hot, dry air.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, and patted his back, "Haven't seen ya in a while, bud."

Misha laughed into Jensen's neck, "Yeah, it's been a whole day. My god, how did we survive?!"

As Jensen escaped Misha's humid hug, he grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder as Misha made puppy eyes and grabby hands towards Jared, signalling for a hug, which was obeyed.

They started around the corner, and Misha chuckled at the fact J2 were lugging around huge bags, and all he had was a phone and a wallet in his pocket.

"The fuck you smiling at, Mr. Happy?" Jared questioned, punching Misha's shoulder, high-spiritedly.

"You could've dropped your bags off..." Misha giggled, earning a glare from them both.

"No time, Mr. Smartypants." Jared pointed out, rolling his eyes.

Misha held open the door to Five Guys for the two guys struggling with their bags.

Jensen led the way to a corner seat, and sat swiftly down, placing a sweaty hand on his forehead.

Jared and Misha joined him at the table, having grabbed a couple menus.

They took a few moments looking at the menu, after Jared had initially hid Misha's menu inside his own, focing him to go get one, and laughing hysterically when he revealed he had the menu. Jensen, though, just smirked, and looked at the menu, focusing on it, so that it didn't turn into a huge blur or words all slurred together in imperfect harmony.

Jensen cleared his throat, "Y'all mind getting me a bacon double, whilst I go pee?"

Misha nodded, half focused on Jensen, half focused on the menu, and Jared just hummed in response.

Jensen stood slowly, and ambled towards the men's toilets.

He barely made it into the bathroom stall before he broke out in a bout of coughs. He knew there was no one in the bathroom, so it was pretty safe to just let it all out.

He choked, and wheezed, and coughed some more. Who ever knew how much 30 minutes of holding it in could bring.

He hacked until he was red in the face, holding his head in his hands, to try and get some coldness off of them transferred to his face. 

There it was. Defeat. 

It washed over him completely.

No use fighting it now.

He'd just have to keep up his appearance for the other cast, and he'd be okay.

A sole tear slipped out from his closed eyes, he was feeling so, so weak.

Fuck. He'd been gone 5 minutes.

Jensen wiped his eyes, and blinked them back into their natural white colour.

Just a quick blow of his nose, and the toilet was flushing, so he dashed out of there and back to the table, looking a little flushed, but it didn't seem like it was noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucus. Hate that word.


	5. Just do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a trigger warning for puke in this chapter. 
> 
> Just incase anyone needed it.

Jared had walked over to the cashier to order.

The desperation to ask clutched the back of Misha's throat; Why did Jensen look different? Why were his cheeks a little flushed?

He watched as Jensen slowly removed his jacket and flung it over the seat. Maybe he was just feeling warm. The restaurant didn't have air conditioning... That'll be it!

Jensen smiled a warm, but weak smile, hoping to seem genuine. Misha, however, didn't return the favour, but just furrowed his brows at Jensen.

"What's the face Mish?" Jensen joked.

Misha hesitated, but thought it'd be the right time to ask, and, after all, Jared wasn't around. "Are you feeling okay, Jen?"

Jensen clutched his stomach under the table, as the question had brought on a bunch of anxiety, but he refused to show. To tell or not to tell... If he told then Misha would probably tell Jared, who'd completely freak out and tell Jensen to go home, which was stupid- Jensen wouldn't ever cancel on fans. Or he could tell Misha not to tell Jared... Or just say silent.

"Jensen?" The voice called, and Jensen realised that, during his thought process, he had been staring into mid air.

"Sorry, zoned out. What did you ask?" This ought to buy him a couple seconds.

Jensen quickly reconsidered his options as Misha asked again.

"Yeah, man, just fuckin' tired. Think it was the plane ride." Jensen said, but internally his brain was jumping around, nagging him for lying to Misha. He could trust Misha, and rely on him, so why couldn't he just admit he was feeling overall shitty.

Misha just nodded, and scrolled through his phone aimlessly, whilst Jensen pinched the tip of his nose in an effort to stop the twitching. Now was not the time to sneeze.

Jared returned with the burgers, and Jensen inhaled sharply, clutching his stomach harder. He just smiled and thanked Jared. He could do this. He's not weak.

"Cheeseburger with extra ketchup for the blue eyed cutie patootie," Jared smirked, handing Misha his burger, "Bacon Double for the Bow-legged short guy," Jared giggled, handing Jensen's burger to him, "and a Double Cheeseburger with extra everything for the huge ass moose."

Jensen's heart rate was racing again. 

 

So much food... 

I could always finish this in minutes, so I can't just have a few bites or they'd know the secret that must never be told.

God, Jared's fucking hungry there.

Oh good, he got us all some water.

Just take a sip of that, yep, that'll fix me up.

Fuck why is this so huge.

I've got to start eating.

Breathe... ignore your stomach.

Focus. You're hungry, Jensen. Eat.

It's not that hard.

Eat.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, as he digged into his burger, Misha noticed Jensen was looking paler than before. The redness from his cheeks had gone, replaced by an almost blinding lightness. Misha did notice the slowness of Jensen's eating, but just thought he'd probably snacked earlier. Any thoughts to help him get by and focus on his own food.

Luckily for Jensen, Jared was too busy indulged in his food. The huge mound of it.

Just chew, Just chew, swallow, swallow. Jensen kept repeating to himself. He couldn't show weakness right now, it'd ruin their lunch. Maybe he'd tell Misha tonight. Jared had suggested that they rest up from all the work they'd done this week in the afternoon anyway, so he won't have to deal with telling Jared anyway. He'd feel better tomorrow and he won't ever know, just like magic.

Struggling to swallow his mouthful, Jensen grabbed the water and downed half of it. Piece of cake.

"So," Jensen cleared his throat, keeping conversation up and hoping for a minute's break from food for himself, "What you got this afternoon, Mish?"

"Photos and panel, you guys doing anything?"

Jared looked over from his food for a second, "Gonna crash yours," he gave Misha a quick wink.

"Sureee, just don't kill anyone, okay?" Misha elbowed Jared, who nodded, having returned into his moose-sized snack.

"I'll probably just um," Jensen blinked hard, trying to focus his vision, "Come crash too, or wander for a bit. See what I feel like," Jensen laughed shyly, and coughed once into his wrist, before looking down at his hardly touched burger.

Jensen inhaled sharply, and Misha looked at him, "You good?"

He responded by nodding, and swallowed, bracing himself to eat.

 

Just one bite at a time, Jensen.

Chew it.

Come on Jensen.

Don't be so weak.

Oh, whoops. You better dash off.

 

Fuck.

Two bites in and he knew he couldn't eat any more.

His stomach was thrashing around.

It was coming.

"I'll be a minute."

Jensen quickly excused himself and speed walked towards the bathroom. He couldn't run because he knew one of them would suspect. Probably Misha, as he hadn't been 100% engrossed in his food.

He bust open the door, and had a quick moment to look around, holding his hand other his mouth. Empty again. Phew.

Jensen threw open a stall door, and swiftly locked it behind him. He'd become a master of this from having to battle on set.

He kneeled. 

It was slow, but painful. 

He retched. Nothing yet.

And... there it was. He was emptying the contents of his half eaten lunch into the toilet bowl. Over and over again.

Ugh, and when he thought it couldn't get any worse, someone stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh god, Jensen? Jensen is that you?"

He struggled to hear the voice behind his coughing, but he knew he recognised it, and it said his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now I happened to have gotten sick. Though, like everyone in my class is, so it's aight.


	6. Too Loud

The person knocked on the bathroom door, and Jensen grunted, retching again.

"Can you- can you unlock the door? It's just me."

Jensen quickly reached behind him and managed to unlock it before bending over the toilet again. Surely his stomach was already emptied by now.

He jumped slightly at soft, warm hands on his back, rubbing in circles.

 

I knew something was up with him, why didn't he tell me?

Maybe I should've been more harsh on him.

Surely he knows he could trust me, after the amount of times we've seen each other throw up over the last 9 years. The amount of times we'd ducked away on set, or found each other in our trailers. He should've said.

 

Jensen, once he was sure he had finished, wiped his nose, spat into the toilet and turned around to see a pair of concerned blue eyes looking down at him.

"Misha...?" Jensen squinted, half out of it.

Misha sighed, "Why didn't you tell me something was up?"

Jensen coughed, swallowing down the urge to throw up again, "I just ate something funny, I'm okay."

"You're 'Okay'." Misha said, pointing to the mess of a toilet bowl, "Also, flush that, it's disgusting."

Jensen obliged, and closed the lid, so that he could rest his head on it for a minute.

"Do I need to go get Dr. Padalecki?" Misha asked, half joking, half worried.

Jensen immediately shook his head and groggily said, "He doesn't need to know."

Misha got up and stood against the closed stall door, arms folded. "Are you fucking kidding me Ackles? You spew your whole body out in here, and he 'doesn't need to know.' Well, you know what, you're full of shit. I'm going."

Jensen tried to grab hold of Misha and get him to stay but he felt too weak to even bother. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He can't believe that Misha just had to follow him in when he could've just said he drunk too much earlier, and no one would've known. Genius.

Jensen coughed weakly, head still resting on the toilet lid. He couldn't be bothered moving, but also didn't move with the fear of becoming extremely dizzy when he stood. Misha would be back in a second, anyway, probably with Jared, and they could hold him up as he regained his balance and got back to his food. Had to eat that to feel better, right?

Misha tapped Jared's shoulder nervously, figuring out what to say.

Jared was just finishing his fries, and looked up, mouth full, mumbling a "What?"

Misha hesitated, and Jared repeated, worried. Misha was never lost for words, no matter what the situation was, he always had something witty to say.

"Jensen's-" Misha began, which was met with the wide eyes of Jared, who was already stood, ready to help. Sweat immediately lined his forehead; something had to be seriously wrong. Misha never even had to finish the sentence, and Jared was half way to the toilets.

He burst through the door, to find Jensen. Pale, puffy eyed, puny. Had he been crying?

Jensen's head was on the toilet seat and his respiration rate was off the charts. Jared noticed the slight shiver passing through Jensen's fragile body as he quietly sniffled. He felt so stupid; how didn't he notice something was really wrong with his best friend?

Jared firmly put his hands on Jensen's shoulders, and felt the heat radiate from him. He seemed so small, like an innocent 5 year old boy who had eaten too much candy. Except Jensen hadn't had any candy; all he had eaten was tiny portions of his burger today, which wouldn't even stay in his stomach.

Jensen just groaned to the touch, quietly, though, and shook a little. How could a 6"2 grown man seem so small and delicate? Jared didn't even want to attempt to lift Jensen in case his whole body fell apart amongst his touch.

Misha appeared, sighing. 

"What are we gonna do with him?" Jared whispered in Misha's direction.

Jensen squinted at them and croaked out, "Guys- I just ate something bad last night, I'm gonna be fi-" He broke off, coughing weakly, which made him gag a little, but he kept it under control with what little energy he had left. He had to be believable, so they'd not make him go home or anything.

"Misha, what time is it?" Jared questioned.

Misha glanced at his phone, "1:58."

"Right, we're gonna take you to the hotel. Misha, phone a cab, I'll clean him up quickly."

Misha ran off, and Jared rubbed Jensen's back, "You a'ight to get up or you gonna puke again?"

"I um-" Jensen cleared his throat, actually considering the question, "Nah I'm alright."

He rubbed at his nose quickly, and shut his eyes, preparing himself for actually trying to persuade the other's that he doesn't feel completely like shit.

Then he grabbed Jared's hands and was hoisted up carefully.

Jensen quickly grabbed hold of the door handle, and put his head against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, "Wait..."

Jared briefly panicked, "You gonna hurl?" He lifted the toilet lid with one hand, keeping Jensen steady with the other.

Jensen took multiple deep breaths, then opened his eyes, looking what appeared to be gleeful at Jared. Thank god he was an actor. "False alarm."

"You sure?" Jared asked, and Jensen just nodded.

And with that, they were heading out the door.

The sunlight burned in Jensen's eyes as they stepped outside. 'Why's it so fucking bright?' He thought, rubbing briefly at his eyes.

"Cab's on it's way," Misha stated, wrapping an arm around Jensen, who was looking at the ground, trying not to topple over.

"Jen, we're gonna go sign in at the hotel, and take you up to your room so you can rest. If you're feeling better later, you can come out again with us but just... don't push yourself, got it? Jared was like an overly protective mother.

"Comin' out, got concert later," Jensen mumbled, knowing he was going to battle through.

Jared didn't have time to argue back because the taxi had already pulled up.

 

The ride was long, the tension high. Jared and Misha had both exchanged many glances, to indicate their concern about Jensen, who was just staring out the window the whole time, trying to keep himself in one piece. 

They scrambled out the car, Misha stopping to pay the driver.

"Shit, this hotel is massive. You said the right one Dmitri?" Jared laughed.

"Yeah, it's a new one this year," Misha stated, grabbing Jensen's bags off of him, and Jensen made a pouty face, "You just focus on keeping yourself together right now, I got your stuff."

Jensen smiled weakly, feeling sorry for himself. Couldn't even carry his own bags... Great.

Jared strided ahead, so he could hold the door open for the other two men.

Misha offered a 'Thanks' to Jared, who just shrugged it off, whilst Jensen just smiled.

Jensen's swaying was noticed by Misha again; "You gonna puke?" he whispered in Jensen's ear, and grabbed his hand, helping him not to flop on the floor.

The reception desk seemed so far away, and Jensen's dizziness forced him to sit on a nearby sofa, helped by Misha. And so, Jared wandered over and signed in for the three of them.

Misha briefly zoned out, and was awoken by a hh- hh- hhETSHUU.

It was Jensen, of course, who startled Misha, and then muttered a quiet, "Fucks sake."

Misha leaned over to Jensen's ear, saying, "Dude are you sure you're not sick?" As Jensen hesitantly pawed at his nose.

Ah, there was the famous death glare from the almighty Jensen, "Mish I'm fine, that one was because of the flowers in here," Damn, Jensen, back at it again with the lame, fairly believable excuses.

Misha snorted, "What flowers?" Jensen just pointed behind him with one hand, wiping his nose with the other, and Misha noticed the roses behind him. Fairly romantic in here, he thought, not having noticed them today nor yesterday.

Jensen turned away to cough into his fist, and proceeded to mumble a "Damn allergies."

"Are you-- fucking-- kidding--" Jensen moaned in between sharp breaths as his nose twitched.

He looked towards the ceiling, jaw slack, mouth open, eyes shut, as the build up got sharper.

"Fuck." Jensen said, as he opened his eyes and rubbed his itching nose, "Lost it."

Misha gave Jensen a knowing glare, as his suspicions were building. It's not like Jensen had a rose shoved up his nose. Jensen saw the glare as he itched his nose, took a sharp intake of air, and rolled his eyes as the sneeze didn't make an appearance. He sighed at Misha's glare and stated a simple, "I am fine."

Jared came bouncing back over, too energetic for Jensen's liking. If you took Jensen's current energy and multiplied it by 10... well, it'd still be 0, but theoretically it'd usually add up to be about the same. "Got the keys!" Jared waved the 3 sets of keys in front of their faces, forming ideas of how glamorous their rooms would look, in his head.

Misha laughed, and looked at Jensen, "You alright to get up- need a hand?"

Jensen swallowed hard and nodded, "Please."

The tall guy was already stood by the lifts, having pressed the button, as Misha wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist, carrying the heaviest of the bags, and the heaviest man- of course, he isn't but it felt like it to Misha, and Jensen wasn't making much effort in moving, dark spots clouding parts of his vision, but he wouldn't ever admit to it.


End file.
